


Please

by SonglordsBug



Series: the one with the ageswap shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, anakin and vader are not the same person, but they do end up sharing a body, more like vader stole it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Sidious is determined to have Skywalker's power at all costs. When Skywalker proves unobtainable Sidious puts a parasite entity in him to take over the body and the power.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: the one with the ageswap shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683226
Kudos: 25





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

When it became apparent that Anakin Skywalker would never Fall to the Darkside (oh he had the rage and the hatred, but it all stemmed from protection and love, a source anathema to Darkness) Sidious was disappointed but not discouraged. He was determined that he would have Skywalker’s power and potential brought to heel and apprenticed.

And while he’d never mastered Plagueis’ techniques to create life, he’d discovered his own technique to create and implant a construct personality. His first attempt only lasted a few days, but was instrumental in kickstarting the conflict between the clones and the droids and spread chaos and death across the sands of Tatooine.

***

The day Vader won his body was the worst (last) day of Anakin Skywalker’s life.

He hadn’t realized what he was fighting (for) until it was too late. And then his knee was bending and his mouth was pledging allegiance and his brain was full of (sickening) satisfaction.

Full but for the tiny corner he’d been shoved into, able to do nothing but watch. And scream. And realize that all those times he’d been fighting himself to do the right thing, the good thing, the Light thing, he’d actually been fighting this creature’s kin.

Helpless, Anakin raged desperately as Vader killed one youngling after another. He watched grimly as Vader eschewed justice to execute the Sparatists. And he begged, pleaded, and wept when Padme appeared and was struck down.

Until that moment he’d never thought he would be grateful to fight Obi-Wan. And with Obi-Wan’s love ringing in his ears and Vader’s hate ripping his throat, Anakin felt himself burn with relief, letting go.

***

Five years after the Empire rose from the ashes of the Republic, Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi encountered each other. Who had been hunting who was difficult to determine and didn’t really matter.

They came together in a violent clash on the abandoned wasteland of some forgotten planet. Their only witness was a dead man who watched them and despaired.

They were well matched, even after five years. Obi-Wan’s reflexes and skills had been honed in desperation- fighting an entire galaxy was even harder than fighting a war. Vader was skillfully and solidly built- his mechanical limbs stronger and faster than any human’s.

But no matter how well matched, Vader had an edge- he didn’t hesitate, whereas Obi-Wan still could not bring himself to commit fully to the fight.

And the dead man watching despaired. He who had watched the deaths of children and an angel, friend and colleagues, family and foe, could not bear to watch this death.

As lightsabers were raised for a final clash, he reached out to the Force with all his weakness and said “Please.”

And the lightsabers came together in a flash of white that overwhelmed the senses.


End file.
